Introduction
by ArchAngelDuskandDawn
Summary: Hey fellow fanguins! It's me Toon92! I'm gonna start writing drabbles starring the penguins, the lemurs, my OCs and ArchAngel's OCs Please feel free to leave word ideas in reviews! Thank You :
1. Chapter 1

Hey fellow fanguins! It's me Toon92!

I'm gonna start writing drabbles starring the penguins, the lemurs, my OCs and ArchAngel's OCs

Please feel free to leave word ideas in reviews! Thank You :)


	2. Chapter 2

Ok. Here's the first set of 10 drabbles.

Don't judge me too harshly. These are from the top of my head.

Science

It was no secret that Kowalski was a lover of science. Ever since he was a chick growing up in Poland he's been in love with the subject. Hence why he's the keen inventor we know now. Despite his inventions going terribly, horribly wrong!

If you asked him 5 years ago if there's anything that could tear him away from his lab, he'd reply that you're crazy!

Ask him now however...

"Dad? Wanna watch a movie with me and mom?"

"I'd love to, Lucy"

... There were two special females in his life that could... 90% of the time

Television

"Caleb, it's my turn for the TV"

"Can it wait? Wrestling hasn't finished yet!"

"Too bad! Me and Lucy want to watch Disney Channel!"

Caleb groaned

"Maria, you and Lucy should be smart enough to know that the Disney Channel is filled with TV shows about teenage girls going through stupid stuff like boyfriends and crap, have cheesy jokes and make adults look like idiots! How the hell is that entertainment?

"It just is. Now give me the remote!"

"No!"

"Give it!"

"You can take it from my dead flippers"

As the teenage penguins began to argue, they didn't notice Nadja walk up and take the remote

"Now to watch My Little Pony! Yay!"

Frenemies

Skipper and Julien can deny it all they like!

But the truth is they are frenemies!

Sometimes they're at each others throats

And the other times they can get along very well... Although it helps to slip them a few drinks

Skateboard

A young Caleb was standing outside the penguin habitat with his father, Rico

"Skateboard?"

"Cool!"

Rico hacked up a skateboard, placed his young first hatched on the skateboard and began to push him around

"Weeee! Go faster daddy! Go faster!

"Got somethin' beter

"What?"

Rico began to push faster and faster and just as they got to top speed, he hopped on to ride along with his son

"Were going fast daddy!"

"Yeperdoodle! Yahoo!"

They zoomed all around the zoo, missing some near crashes. But what was most important was that they're having fun together!

"Love you daddy"

"Love you too!"

Guitar

Skipper had screwed up big time and now Anita wasn't talking to him

He hated when Anita was mad at him. Not just because he may lose out on sex later but it just hurts him that he upset the most important thing in his life. He knew he had to make things right and he knew exactly how.

That evening, Anita was sitting in her room when she suddenly heard a beautiful guitar melody

"What's that beautiful sound?"

She ventured out of bedroom and the HQ to find Skipper sitting on top of the ice flow playing his guitar. Playing her favourite song. The exact same song he used to proposed to her

Anita enjoyed hearing him play. While Skipper may deny it to anyone else, he is well practiced in the performing arts.

Skipper eventually finished his beautiful melody and looked at Anita with loving eyes

"So. Do you forgive this romantic old fool yet?"

The reply he got was a passionate kiss and a magical night!

Those are my drabbles. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next set of drabbles

BBBFF (Inspired by MLP: FIM)

As Maria watched The Royal Canterlot Wedding with her niece, Nadja, she couldn't help think that Twilight Sparkle and Shining Armor remind her of herself and Nathan.

Like the two unicorns, Maria and Nathan were really close. When she was a chick, Nathan would play with her and teach her things. He'd always protect her and had a kind word to say. They never really had a single argument... Well one or two... But at the end, Maria will always consider Nathan as her BBBFF

Family

"Daddy, what's a family? Nadja asked one day

"A family is a group of people who all love each other. There's usually a mummy and a daddy in them"

"Do families have to be related to each other"

"Not really. A family can just be a group of people who love each other"

"Like all of us?"

"Yes. I guess so"

"That's good" And Nathan received a hug

Clouds

Nadja and Mort were watching clouds at the park

"Look! I see a unicorn!"

"I see da feet!"

"I see a castle"

"I see da feet"

"I see... A penguin and a mouse lemur holding hands"

"I see it too. I like it"

Friday the 13th

Skipper sighed "You two can't stay inside all day"

"Yes we can!"

Karen and Rico were firm believers of luck. Rico because of a bad experience with a fortune cookie and Karen because Friday the 13th was when she met her evil ex boyfriend. So every Friday the 13th, they'd lock themselves in the habitat

"Mom, you're being ridiculous!"

"No were not, Caleb!"

"You're more likely to get hurt inside than outside"

With that news, Karen and Rico quickly scrambled out

Childish

There are some days where Skipper will act really childish. He'll whine, sulk, stomp his feet and even have a tantrum. It would drive Anita nuts!

"Skipper! Stop it!"

"Make me!"

"I'll put you in time out!"

"You can't do that!"

But she did

Please review!... Please?


End file.
